A Step Too Far
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Three perspectives of the events surrounding Cyberwoman.


**A/N – I was actually working on another story and then while taking a youtube journey, I was watching some clips from Aida. I had forgotten how much I liked the music. I got inspired. **

**This is a three part story from three different perspectives – not necessarily following the same events – but it makes one larger narrative. **

**A Step Too Far**

Lisa Hallet

I know he's trying. I know he wants me to get better, but as time passes I feel less and less. When we first came to Cardiff he hovered all the time – making sure I was as comfortable as possible, keeping the pain meds going, and just being there for me.

When he finally managed to convince the famous Captain Jack Harkness to let him join Torchwood 3, things changed. In the beginning, he'd stay long into the nights getting everything set up, telling me stories of how he now had the resources to care for me until he could find someone to help us. Then we'd talk about what we were going to do "after".

Soon the visits became shorter and shorter. He would always smile when he came in to my hiding place, and then apologize for being so busy before giving me a kiss. As time went on, the smile became more forced and the kisses became more chaste. It seemed he was coming out of duty rather than desire. His mind seemed to be on other matters. He stopped discussing his new colleagues – especially Jack.

Ianto Jones

This was supposed to be simple – well as simple as things could be concerning Torchwood. All I had to do was get myself into Torchwood 3, use their technology and resources to fix Lisa and then get out. I had grossly underestimated a certain Captain Jack Harkness.

It was easy to distract him away from the room in the basement where I had hidden Lisa. It was almost too easy. The problem was that he wasn't the only one being distracted. I was just supposed to keep his mind (and sometimes body) occupied so he wouldn't suspect my true motives for being there. It was supposed to be sex and flirting – no emotions. The emotions were for Lisa.

But as the days and weeks passed, I could see the cyberman slowing taking over Lisa, removing her emotions. At the same time I found myself drawn more to Jack. I wanted so badly to tell Jack about Lisa – to tell him everything. I kept my silence… I kept visiting Lisa… Knowing it could only end badly.

Jack Harkness

I closed the drawer in the vaults and finally put what remained of Lisa Hallet to rest. I would never have been so cruel as to force Ianto to do it. He was right to call me a monster. I could see that clearly now. My blindness when it came to Ianto Jones had compromised and endangered my team… including Ianto.

He was a force that I hadn't known for a long time. Even now that I knew the truth, I couldn't hate him. Even though I had no idea if my feelings were reciprocated, I could not hate him. Now, even more than before I wanted to know more about this man. I wanted to be there for him as I wasn't there before. But would he let me?

After the chaos of the previous night, I relished the silent solitude of the Hub. Myfanwy screeched above as I passed into my office. Did I deserve this? Was I the leader they all needed or was I a traitor… a con man only passing the time until I could run away again?

-End-

**A/N – I really like how this turned out. I hope I got each person's voice right. Questions, comments etc are always welcomed. If you're not familiar with the song, you can find it on youtube. I've posted the lyrics below. **

**Lyrics**

**Amneris:  
**It's so strange he doesn't show me  
more affection than he needs  
Almost formal too respectful  
never takes romantic leads  
There are times when I imagine  
I'm not always on his mind  
He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
Always half a step behind  
Always half a step behind

Oh,oh,oh,oh

**Radames:**  
I'm in every kind of trouble  
Can't you tell, just look at me  
Half ecstatic, half dejected  
All in all I'm all at sea  
Easy terms I thought I wanted  
Fill me now with chilling dread  
You could never know the chaos  
Of a life turned on its head  
Of a life turned on its head

Oh,oh,oh,oh

**Aida:**  
I am certain that I love him  
But a love can be misplaced  
Have I compromised my people  
In my passion and my haste?  
I could be his life companion  
Anywhere but where we are  
Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
Did I take a step too far?

_Amneris, Radames and Aida sing their verses at once.  
The last line of each verse is repeated.  
_  
Oh,oh,oh,oh  
Did I take a step too far!


End file.
